Le Légendaire Charlie l'Intrépide
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Comme tous les petits garçons, Charlie Weasley a des rêves plein la tête. Une imagination débordante, toujours en quête d'aventures et de grands périls, de créatures terrifiantes à combattre…


**Note d'auteur : Un petit OS écrit en 2011 pour l'anniversaire de Noisette sur un de ses personnages favoris, Charlie Weasley ! Merci beaucoup à Hinatata pour ses rapides et très efficaces corrections :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Charlie saisit une liane avant de s'élancer par-dessus le précipice. Au fond de celui-ci, les Acromantules faisaient claquer leurs mandibules. S'il tombait, sûr qu'il serait réduit en chair à pâtée. La traversée se fit sans encombre, mais Charlie était habitué, il était un aventurier de métier après tout. Un grognement se fit entendre près de lui et il fit volte face. Un terrible hippogriffe se tenait face à lui, menaçant. Ses griffes faisaient bien dix centimètres de long et son bec semblait plus acéré qu'un couteau. Ni une ni deux, Charlie dégaina sa baguette magique et lui jeta un sort qui lui dépluma les ailes. Terrifiée, la bête s'enfuit sans demander son reste, en poussant des couinements apeurés.

Satisfait, Charlie poursuivit sa route. Armé de sa machette, il tranchait les branches qui lui barraient la route. Des brindilles craquèrent, le faisant se retourner d'un bond. Cette fois, c'était un gigantesque Basilic, faisant bien dix mètres de long, qui le menaçait. Charlie, très malin, sortit un miroir qu'il brandit devant la bête. Celle-ci n'eut pas le réflexe de détourner les yeux et se foudroya elle-même du regard. Elle tomba raide aux pieds de Charlie qui brandit son miroir, victorieux. Ah, quel bonheur d'imposer sa loi dans cette périlleuse contrée !

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre. Une demoiselle en détresse ? Attaquée par un gigantesque dragon ou une manticore malfaisante, sans doute ! Charlie écouta plus attentivement, le cri se répéta. Il bondit dans cette direction quand on l'agrippa par l'épaule, le faisant tomber au sol. Il se retourna vif comme l'éclair et se retrouva avec la créature la plus terrifiante qu'il n'ait jamais vue, la seule capable de lui faire prendre la fuite à toutes jambes…

Sa mère.

~o~O~o~

Charlie mit un petit instant à comprendre qu'il n'était plus dans son monde d'aventures mais bien dans la vie réelle et que sa mère semblait très agacée, voire même furieuse.

— Je t'appelle à table depuis dix minutes, Charlie ! le sermonna Molly.

— Il ne faut jamais déranger un aventurier dans son périple ! répliqua le garçon en prenant un air très sérieux.

— Charlie, trésor, sors un peu de tes livres d'aventures, tu rentres à Poudlard en septembre et tu n'as même pas ouvert un seul de tes manuels…

— Ils ont les _Aventures de Peregrinus l'Invincible_ , à Poudlard ?

Molly leva les yeux au ciel et s'en retourna vers la maison en marmonnant. Charlie la suivit, délaissant à regret le jardin où il jouait plus tôt. Il aperçut un chat, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, alangui sur la branche d'un arbre et qui le regardait d'un air moqueur. Charlie se promit de lui faire regretter son insolence tantôt !

La fratrie Weasley était déjà assise à table lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer les sourires espiègles de Fred et George mais ne s'en agaça pas, il avait depuis longtemps compris que les jumeaux étaient volontiers moqueurs et ne se privaient pas de le taquiner sur ses lubies d'aventurier, mais qu'ils préféraient de loin embêter Percy, bien plus susceptible.

— Encore un problème avec un griffon, Charlie ? fit Bill avec un petit sourire.

— Non, cette fois c'étaient un hippogriffe énorme et un gigantesque Basilic ! s'exclama le jeune garçon. Vous les auriez vus, ils étaient terrifiants ! Mais je m'en suis vite débarrassé.

Quelques rires ne manquèrent pas de fuser, plus amusés que railleurs. La voix autoritaire de Percy s'éleva à l'autre bout de la table :

— Maman a dit que tu devais lire tes manuels de Poudlard et arrêter de jouer toute la journée. Moi quand je rentrerai à Poudlard…

— Oh, mais toi tu n'iras pas à Poudlard, tu iras à l'école des petits rapporteurs insupportables ! s'exclama George en lui lançant un morceau de pain, imité par Fred aussitôt.

Percy rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se renfrogna, tandis que Molly réprimandait sévèrement les jumeaux pour leur manque de respect envers leur grand frère. Charlie sourit et ne releva pas la remarque de Percy. Nul doute que celui-ci serait sans doute bien plus assidu que lui à son entrée à Poudlard, mais il s'en moquait bien. Molly leur servit la purée de citrouille, qui finit rapidement par terre lorsqu'elle fut dans l'assiette de Ginny. La fillette éclata d'un grand rire et essaya d'atteindre d'autres assiettes pour les envoyer balader, malheureusement ses bras étaient trop courts.

— Je pourrai retourner dehors, après ? demanda Charlie que ses jambes démangeaient de ne pas courir et se défouler dans les hautes herbes.

— Encore un gnome ou un Veracrasse à combattre ? fit Fred d'une voix narquoise. Sois prudent !

Charlie sourit et regarda sa mère qui leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire exaspéré. Son père acquiesça volontiers et Charlie s'empressa de finir son assiette et sortit de table sans attendre.

— Dis donc, tu pourrais demander la permission ! s'exclama Molly, sévère.

— Je peux ? Merci !

Il entendit les rires de Ron et Ginny alors qu'il était déjà dehors. Il courut jusqu'à la butte et se précipita dans les herbes folles. Là, dans ce paysage, il n'était plus le petit Charlie Weasley, il était Charlie l'Intrépide ! Il combattait sphinx et griffons, serpents et dragons, il était un aventurier, il n'avait peur de rien ! Armé de sa baguette magique toute neuve, il ne craignait personne et défiait quiconque s'avisait de le provoquer.

Un ronronnement se fit entendre juste au dessus de lui. Ah, ce maudit chat tigré ! Il allait lui montrer que l'on ne se moquait pas impunément de Charlie l'Intrépide et qu'il lui en cuirait ! Le garçon s'accrocha à la branche la plus basse, il n'était pas assez grand pour attraper celle d'au-dessus. Il se hissa dans l'arbre et commença à grimper de branche en branche. Le chat le regardait, l'air très intéressé par ses agissements.

— Tu vas voir maudite bestiole ! gronda Charlie en essayant d'attraper la branche supérieure. Je te provoque en duel !

Un miaulement lui répondit, Charlie ne sut si c'était de la moquerie qu'il y percevait ou si c'était involontaire de la part du chat. Il réussit à attraper la branche et à l'aide de ses petits bras s'y hissa difficilement. Le chat était à quelques centimètres de lui, couché sur sa branche, l'air tout à fait tranquille et pas le moins du monde inquiet. Charlie sortit sa baguette et en menaça l'animal.

— Ha ha ! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! Tu sais à qui tu as affaire, hein !

Il progressa lentement sur la branche, se rapprochant du chat. Par précaution, il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche pour pouvoir se servir de ses deux mains. Arrivé à dix centimètres du chat, il tendit la main pour l'attraper. Mais rapide comme l'éclair, l'animal sauta sur une branche plus basse, hors de la portée de Charlie. En quelques bonds, il fut au bas de l'arbre et s'y assit, droit comme un i. Son regard très intéressé ne quittait pas Charlie qui commença à se demander comment il pourrait descendre de là.

— Eh ! cria-t-il au chat. Remonte si tu n'es pas un lâche !

Le chat ne bougea pas et commença sa toilette. Charlie recula sur sa branche, soucieux de sauver son honneur et de ne pas rester bêtement coincé là-haut. Il tendit la jambe pour essayer de poser son pied sur une branche plus basse mais elle était trop courte. Zut alors. Et s'il essayait la technique du paresseux ? Il s'accrocha à deux bras à sa branche et se laissa glisser à l'envers. Puis il décrocha ses jambes et les laissa tomber dans le vide. Voilà, maintenant, il pouvait atteindre la branche inférieure.

Il posa ses pieds dessus quand un craquement se fit entendre. Charlie fronça les sourcils avant de voir la branche se décrocher de l'arbre et dégringoler jusqu'en bas dans un grand fracas. Il eut un instant d'hésitation. Il avait l'air malin, à présent… Il regarda les autres branches mais aucune n'était accessible pour ses petites jambes. Il aurait pu appeler au secours mais sa fierté en aurait pris un sacré coup.

— Te voilà dans de beaux draps ! fit une voix venant d'en bas.

Charlie baissa la tête et aperçut Bill, campé un peu en dessous de lui, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

— Je n'ai pas de problème, rétorqua Charlie, rouge comme une pivoine.

— Vraiment ? Oh, dans ce cas excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé, je retourne à la maison !

Sur ces mots, Bill tourna les talons et repartit les mains dans les poches. Charlie se mordit la lèvre.

— Attends !

Bill fit volte-face, un sourcil levé en accent circonflexe, témoignant de son amusement.

— Je… je ne peux pas descendre, marmonna Charlie.

— Je l'avais deviné, répondit Bill en souriant. Allez, ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Bill grimpa dans l'arbre, il était bien plus svelte que Charlie et plus grand aussi. Il arriva sans mal à sa hauteur et l'attrapa à bout de bras pour le faire venir sur sa branche. Puis les deux frères descendirent à bas de l'arbre sans difficulté.

— Merci, fit Charlie, mais j'aurais sans doute pu me débrouiller seul, tu sais !

— Oh, je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Bill avec un clin d'œil. Mais si je peux me permettre un conseil, une fois à Poudlard, essaie de ne pas aller te percher sur le toit de l'école, ou alors arrange-toi pour être muni d'un balai à ce moment-là.

— Compte sur moi !

Bill fit un pas vers la maison mais s'arrêta une seconde avant d'ajouter :

— Oh, j'oubliais, ton griffon vient de se sauver vers le buisson, là-bas, tu ferais bien de courir si tu veux le rattraper.

Charlie acquiesça vivement et se lança à la poursuite du chat tigré en murmurant tel un chasseur :

— Gare à toi, rusé félin, voici le légendaire Charlie l'Intrépide !

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je me souviens m'être beaucoup amusée à écrire cet OS et que beaucoup de gens ont imaginé que le chat était McGonagall, l'idée me plaît bien personnellement^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je lis et réponds à tous les commentaires :)**


End file.
